


together or not at all

by allthingsbeautiful



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Emotions, Gen, Post-Finale, Siblings, light light light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsbeautiful/pseuds/allthingsbeautiful
Summary: First thing after the hunger is killed, and everything is won, Taako passes out to sleep, probably for three quarters of a day. The second thing he does is find Lup, and the third thing he does is cry.





	together or not at all

**Author's Note:**

> just a short bit i wrote up because i love these twins and i have a LOT of feelings about how i think shit would go down after they averted the apocalypse
> 
> my thinking was based on the fact that taako would still be REELING from remembering everything that happened, let alone the fact he had a sister that he was so fucking close to. because i dont think lup would have been subject to voidfish things because if so she would have stopped hunting for the gauntlet, and then she was "dead" so it didn't matter. so then he would have to deal with this emotional upset that a) they just saved all of reality, b) he did all this shit for a century and c) he. has. a. fucking. sister. not only that, but he was forced to be alone with even fewer positive memories of his childhood because lucretia fucked up? so yea i tried to answer these questions: 
> 
> > What did Lup hear while she was an umbrella?  
> > What details did Taako not remember still (and how would Lup support him in remembering?)   
> > How would Lup help Taako air his grievances/anger at Lucretia?
> 
> and this lil shitshow was born. hope you like it!

First thing after the hunger is killed, and everything is won, Taako passes out to sleep, probably for three quarters of a day. The second thing he does is find Lup, and the third thing he does is cry.

Everyone is still asleep, passed out in a cuddle pile somewhere on the moon, but being incorporeal, Lup can’t even do that. So she sits on the moon and waits, and eventually, Taako seeks her out.

The moment he sees her and it hits him all again, that he lost her and forgot her and just barely found her and finally managed to remember only to feel like he hadn’t found her at all, he’s bawling, and she aches with the fact that she can’t hold him and has to watch from a distance while he collapses and sobs.

They talk for hours. The first thirty minutes is Lup quietly shushing him and reminding him he’s safe and she’s safe and agreeing with him when he spits out that Lucretia can go to hell even though she doesn’t mean it and knows that he doesn’t either.

After that, when he’s calm, and she’s found him water and something to eat, she tells him all about Cyrus Rockseeker, the bastard, and agrees when he calls her stupid for being a lich and carrying that umbrella. She tells him about her attempts at reaching out, apologises for almost killing Kravitz, glows in pride recapping how good it felt to destroy Edward as violently as she could manage. 

In return, he tells her what she’s missed in a decade, the good and the bad. He tells her about Angus, and he tells her about Johann. About Carey and Killian, and about Noelle. He tells her about the battle wagons and the Miller’s laboratory, and she breaks down into non-material fits of laughter when he tells her about the beginning of what lead to him dating death.

He gets shaky when he remembers the things he said to Barry, both as a man in Wave Echo Cave and as a lich. How he had joked about how quickly Merle forgot him - hah - or how he had tormented him over the umbrella and how dead she had been. He begins to tear up again, so she distracts him with stories about the finer details that he hasn’t had a chance to remember.

She tells him about the time she punched a boy who broke his heart when they were teenagers. She tells him about the time they glued Davenport’s shoes to the floor. She tells him about the time Magnus drunkenly fell off the Starblaster and had to find his way back in the dark.

She tells him about the selection process at the Institute, and how he almost got cut. Even as he begins to remember, she tells him about her anger when he fell behind and almost lost his place. He remembers how insistent she had been that he stay, refusing to do a single test without his presence. And they both remember that she was good enough that they were willing to bend the rules to keep her, or at least, good enough to make them consider reevaluating his application. They both remember: together, or not at all, outcast but never alone.

He asks what she heard when she was an umbrella, and she tells him how foggy everything was. She goes quiet in remembering the claustrophobic black curtains, and tries not to dwell. It was true that she never forgot, not in the same was as her brother, but she missed just as much locked in the staff as he did to Fisher’s static. They both lost their family, and even when they were found, it took so long to truly be reunited.

Eventually, they wonder about the others. They wonder about Barry. About the routine pain Taako and Merle and Magnus put him through, about his isolation and helplessness and tireless fighting to get his family back. They wonder about Davenport. About the blank slate he became for years, where he had previously been a force to be reckoned with. They wonder about Lucretia. About her hurt when they mocked Barry and brought the umbrella onto the base, about her terror when Lup burnt her name into the wall.They wonder about Magnus. About his wife, about his path for vengeance that has become theirs, about his dogs, about his love for Fisher and Carey and Angus. And they wonder about Merle. About his children, about his arm, about his faith and his bravery and his kindness.

And, eventually, the stop needing to wonder, as the sun metaphorically rises and their friends follow suit. With time, everyone trickles out onto the quad.

Davenport first, then Merle, then Magnus, with hugs and memories and questions for Lup. Angus, Avi, Killian, Carey, all coming over to ask questions about their stolen century. Barry, and then Kravitz, the latter with an exciting new job opportunity and a kiss on the lips, a gift for each twin. Lucretia is last to emerge, and Taako looks her in the eye, just barely, but Lup is proud of him for managing that.

The Bureau will start to rebuild, and deal with their dead, and the twins will help how they can. But before then, they’ll take a moment to appreciate the very fact that they made it through decades to be next to each other again, as close to flesh as they can get at the moment. And, from then on, they stay right by each other’s sides.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway talk to me about this stuff @ americanbeautiies.tumblr.com <3


End file.
